


Treat Yourself!

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Summary/Request:    Right, yes, sorry it slipped my mind! Could you write a fic where the reader is tall - like 6ft tall - and a bit insecure about it because she likes wearing heels. She has a bad experience at work or something and Barry comforts her?





	Treat Yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait on updates! Work and life has been crazy but thank you for your continued support! This cute fic is for Kristen ( @book-loving–anime-chick ). It was really interesting writing this since I’m a shorty!!

Most people used incognito mode pm the internet for more nefarious…inappropriate purposes. Wait, that is what most people used it for, right? Eh, not you. You preferred to read your naughty stories, not watch it. But we digress…

You prefer to use incognito mode to avoid the cookies and personalized ads on your social media. You didn’t want to be constantly reminded of that one pair of bright blue 3-inch stilettos or the platform heels with rhinestones that promise you another two or more inches. You definitely didn’t want to remember that pair of wedge sandals that would go perfect with your favorite maxi dress. No…your maxi dress was already too short on your 6 ft frame.

But a person can dream. You can dream about wearing those shoes. About having a place to go where the shoes wouldn’t stick out–or instead shoes that would draw attention to themselves and invite people to look you up and down from head to toe. Legs for dayssss.

But in your normal day to day life you couldn’t even rock a kitten heel. Why? Again because you’re already taller than most women and also because…who between the age of 12 and 60 wears kitten heels? Maybe some people, but not you. It wasn’t a good look on you. You’ve customized your style to include nice converse sneakers and the girlier flats and sandals. You looked cute, no doubt. But if your feet were going to hurt from walking around all day, you’d rather place the blame on a pair of heels instead of flats with no cushion or arch support.

So you continue to dream. Sure, your closet has a few skeletons…a few shoes that have never been worn, and even a pair of decorated heels with hand-painted skulls and crossbones! Other than that, you wear the flat stuff when you go out and go to work. You’ll just stick to wearing heels around your apartment and scrolling through shoe warehouses online during your lunch break.

But what can you do when your sandals break in the middle of the day?! You’re walking down the hall of CCPD when someone inadvertently gives you a flat tire. They step on the back of your shoe, scraping your heal and somehow you hear that quiet but distinct tear as your straps are separated from the sole.

They should be the least of your worries as you fall forward and down the stairs! You would’ve caught your step if you were on flat ground but you had been at the top of the stairs. You reach out for the railing but don’t reach it in time. Somehow, Barry Allen is there to come to your rescue.

He must’ve been walking up the stairs as you walked down them. He catches you in his arms, one hand cupping your elbow and the other steadying your waist as he redirects your fall towards the wall and absorbs the impact himself. Everyone else on the stairs has stopped, hopefully planning to help you if you’d come close to them. You were just happy and lucky enough to find yourself in CSI Barry Allen’s arms.

“Whoa, are you okay?” he asks, helping you settle on a single stair. You hold onto the railing to look at your shoes.

“Aw man!”

“Are you hurt?” he looks you over as bend down to grab your shoe.

“They’re ruined. This is my only pair at work.” You fight back the burning sting of tears. It’s just a pair of shoes, not even your favorites. But finding sandals and flats that fit you and that you actually liked was really hard. This is just one more thing you didn’t need this week.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you okay though? Nothing sprained or hurt?”

“Yeah, no. I’m fine,” you mumble as you start walking back down the stairs, no longer garnering attention from everyone else. “Thanks for the save, Barry. Can you just…can you let Joe know that I’ll be a few minutes late from lunch. I have to go…I dunno…figure this out.”

You run for the elevator and catch it just before the door closes. You’re alone and you let a few tears escape. Most women have spare pairs of shoes in their desk. They wear flats or sneakers to work and then switch into heels when they get to the office. That had never been an option for you. You’d always tried to convince yourself that this meant you were lucky. You didn’t have to have commuter shoes and work shoes; they were one and the same for you. But a laundry list of tasks to complete had already been pushing you to the edge. This is just enough to bring out those tears.

You wipe them away before the elevator door opens again. You take off your other shoe and walk into the lobby and out of the building, barefoot.

You toss the shoes into the trash and turn towards downtown.

“Y/N! Wait up!” Barry must’ve taken the stairs. He comes running out of the building, chasing after you. “Let me come with you,” he insists.

“Why?”

“Well, I know I’m not the person who broke them but at least if you have company do you don’t look like a crazy person walking down the street, barefoot and alone.” You can’t exactly argue with that. You were already insecure about your height. You didn’t want random strangers to judge you as if you’re just too good and too tall for shoes at all.

You walk past one shoe store, your eyes set on a different store a block away.

“Why don’t we go in here?” Barry asks.

“Oh, um,” you stop to look in the window. Glamorous heels, wedges, boots. A pair of black heels with a red sole. Your eyes light up for a second. “No, those aren’t for me,” you lament.

“What? Why?”

“I can’t wear heels.”

“What?” Barry chuckles. “Why not? Is there some dumb rule?”

“Uh, not exactly but…”

“But what?”

“I’m too tall to wear heels.” Barry looks you up and down. You’re maybe an inch or two taller than him. He doesn’t have to look too far up like some people.

“That’s ridiculous!” he smirks and takes your hand in his. “You like that pair, don’t you?” he points at the black and red heels in the window. You’re hesitant to nod. “Come on, let’s get them.” He gently pulls you into the store. The salesperson looks you over with no judgement. Barry indicates the pair in the window.

“Excellent choice,” they say, just before guessing your size.

They fit perfectly. Your back straightens with confidence. Your pants are just the right length. The black looks professional. The red makes you feel fiery, like you have a secret. And you did. Your secret was that you absolutely loved these shoes.

“They’re on sale,” the sales associate comments.

“Perfect! It’s a sign. Y/N, you look great in them. Buy them, or I will!” He pauses, “I mean…buy them for you…obviously…you know, not that I don’t have anything against men wearing heels…I just don’t wear them personally.” Barry blushes and laughs at himself, covering his eyes with one of his hands. He clears his throat. “Get them,” he encourages you.

You take a deep breath like you’re about to take a plunge into icy water. Yeah sure, it’s just a pair of high heels but it’s a big step for your confidence. Barry Allen is right by your side, cheering you on.

“Okay, I’ll take them.”


End file.
